


Distraction

by RelicIron



Series: Mercenary [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anxious Arcann, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, though he's finally starting to get a little more confident in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelicIron/pseuds/RelicIron
Summary: Caden had a bad day. Arcann decides to try and help him forget it.
Relationships: Arcann/Male Bounty Hunter (Star Wars)
Series: Mercenary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have a couple smut pieces under my belt, you'd think I would be less embarrassed to post them.  
> But no, I'm still mortified.  
> [This is his regular outfit](https://reliciron.tumblr.com/post/621423419972583424/im-essentially-playing-dress-up-with-my-bounty), because yes, Caden's the sort of idiot who loves camo.

Caden is grumbling angrily about the Republic.

Again.

It’s fairly commonplace at this point, as they continue to struggle in their efforts to help with the galaxy’s reconstruction.

Saresh may no longer be in power, but her replacement still seemed to make it their mission to be difficult. All but demanding more than their fair share of supplies, despite both Zakuul and their Imperial allies being in identical situations. Caden was doing his best, but his experience with command was limited to active war, not rebuilding and triage.

That the Republic kept foolishly trying to use his years of service with them to get special treatment only angered him further.

They’d just come from an in-person meeting with them in a neutral station and Caden had muffled a scream the minute the door to the Mantis closed behind him. It clearly hadn’t gone well, and Arcann was frustrated that he’d had to stay behind on the ship, even if he knew his presence at the meeting would have been extremely unwise.

Arcann had followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom, sparing a quick glance to see that 2V was in stand-by mode in his charging station.

The bulk of his rage had been exhausted, now it was down to the dregs as he pulls his hunting vest off and flings it petulantly at the wall where it hits with a satisfying _thwap_.

His anger shouldn’t be endearing, certainly not cute. The frustration he has with the situation is entirely justified after what the Republic had done to him in the past. But now that the fury has passed, he looks very much like an upset toddler and… it really _was_ cute. Especially since Caden so rarely indulged in such childish displays, at least when it came to venting his anger.

It makes Arcann want to kiss him until he calms down. Help distract him from everything.

_You can, remember?_

He shivers at the memory of Caden’s hands on him. The way he’d looked, panting with his head thrown back, sweat making the light glitter over his scales as his throat flushed crimson.

Oh he _very_ much remembered the event, he just had trouble reminding himself of the point Caden had made.

Arcann’s touch was not only welcomed, but _wanted_.

But old habits die hard.

He’d spent too many years without touch or anyone TO touch, for it to come naturally yet. But he _was_ trying.

They hadn’t done anything like what had happened on the couch that day, and it had been nearly 2 weeks since then, but Caden was patient and happy to show him whatever affection he wanted whenever he reached out.

But he did want more. He _always_ wanted more. And now that he’d seen Caden like that, he desperately wanted to see it again. Feel muscle shift beneath his fingertips, hear the husky chuckle he gave when Arcann pulled him in closer, taste the salt on his skin.

Caden is standing near the bed with his back turned, running fingers through his hair in agitation, and Arcann decides to try.

Approaching with heavy foot steps to make sure he doesn’t startle the other man, he slides his hands around his waist and tugs Caden back against his chest. He makes a soft, surprised noise, but then he’s relaxing into the hold and letting his head roll back onto Arcann’s shoulder.

A kiss pressed to Caden’s temple pulls a pleased hum from him and Arcann feathers a few more down his cheek to his jaw.

Apparently it’s all the encouragement he needs to tilt his head to the side, a silent request for more attention.

Attention that Arcann happily gives him.

The kisses he trails down his neck are light at first, gentle, and Caden positively melts against him with a sigh.

He feels him shiver when he finds a spot near the junction of his shoulder, and after a second of consideration, Arcann drags his teeth over it.

Caden jolts with a gasp, but it’s quickly followed by a deep chuckle.

“So that’s where this is goin’, huh?”

His voice is low and curls around Arcann like smoke. He huffs against his skin.

“If you’re interested,” he says softly into his shoulder. There’s still anxiety burning in his gut, trying to convince him that he’d read this wrong, that he’d made a misstep despite the obvious interest in Caden’s tone.

He hums and reaches up to cup the back of Arcann’s neck, “Mm, very interested.”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, he follows the implicit request and continues. Laving open mouthed kisses down the side of his throat to nip at the place he’d discovered earlier.

Caden shivers and arches against him but Arcann keeps him pinned there with his cybernetic arm as he lets his flesh hand trace over the muscle beneath the thin shirt.

It doesn’t last long like that. Caden’s squirming and murmuring encouragements, but there are still clothes in the way and Arcann can’t _reach_ everything-

When he lets go and spins him around Caden pulls him down into a hard kiss. Biting into his lip and swallowing Arcann’s gasp when he sweeps a forked tongue into his mouth. It had been surprising the first time he’d felt it, but now it was just unbelievably arousing.

Two steps and they’re both falling onto the bed, startling a laugh out of Caden as Arcann drinks in his flushed throat and blown eyes.

Gods, this man…

He spares a moment of gentleness to pull the tie from Caden’s hair without yanking it, before he’s sinking fingers into the soft white strands, twisting them around and gripping to tug his head back and bare his throat.

Arcann goes right back to where he’d left off, sucking a bruise just under Caden’s jaw and shivering at the moan he feels rumble beneath his lips.

Gun-calloused hands slide under his shirt and it takes genuine effort not to just surrender to the touch.

Not this time.

He’d been only too happy to let Caden lead before, but right now… he wants to see him _unravel_.

It pulls a sharp inhale from him when Arcann grabs his wrists and presses them above his head.

“Let me,” he murmurs into Caden’s ear, smirking when he’s answered with an emphatic curse.

When he lets go, Caden’s hands fist in the covers as if holding on for dear life and he looks down into eager, half-lidded eyes, the tip of a fang peeking out as he bites his lip.

He kisses down his throat and over his collarbone, avoiding the red spot he’d started earlier. It looks tender now and he can’t help the rush it gives him to know that it was definitely going to leave a mark.

Too impatient to bother with Caden’s shirt, he simply rucks it up as high as it will go to lave attention over the revealed skin.

Caden’s broad chest rises and falls around each panted breath, and knowing he’s in this state because of him makes Arcann’s head spin. He traces his lips along the lower edge of one of his tattoos, following the line to drag his tongue over his left nipple, and nearly rips the quilt beneath them when Caden _whines_.

Gods…

He stays there for a while, focusing first on one nipple before switching over to the other, only stopping when Caden positively growls and throws a leg over his hip to dig a sharp heel into his back.

The laugh that breaks out of him is even rougher than normal, but he complies.

He slides his hands down Caden’s sides, feeling his ribs expand and contract, grounding him before dipping his head to kiss over his stomach.

He hadn’t actually done this before, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Caden wouldn’t care. He’d just have to trust that Caden would stop or redirect him if he did something wrong.

“Shit,” Caden breathes when Arcann plants one last kiss above his belt and starts working it open.

Like the shirt, Arcann’s in too much of a hurry to care about striping him properly, so he manages to tug off one boot and carefully eases his pants and boxers over the cybernetics to leave the rest clinging to the other leg.

He pauses briefly, breath fanning over Caden’s seam as he spares a glance up at him. Making sure that this was something the other man wanted.

His slit pupils had gone wide and round, swallowing up the gold in his eyes as he stared down at Arcann, lips parted and chest heaving as he gripped the covers.

He’d take that as a very emphatic yes.

Flattening his tongue, he presses it to Caden’s slit and licks slowly up to the front.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The muscles in his thighs jump and Arcann slips his arms around them to hold his hips still.

His back bows off the bed as he shudders and cries out when Arcann groans against his seam. He can feel the muscles twitch like this. They flinch at each pass of his tongue before easing further.

“Arcann!”

Fingers scrabble at his shoulder and yank the fabric there, a warning to stop.

He pulls back just in time to see his sheath part and the slick head of his cock push its way out. The whole length slides free, settling at the apex of his sheath in about the same orientation as you’d expect for a human.

A double line of fleshy barbs run the length of the underside before splitting off and ringing the short tip, and he shivers at the memory of how they felt pressed against his own cock.

He’s briefly reminded of the heavy ache between his legs, but he can’t find it in himself to care right now. Caden is panting, splayed out across the bed, hair sticking to his face, already looking thoroughly debauched, but it’s not enough yet.

He props himself up on his elbow and slowly strokes him from base to tip and back, watching the near friction-less slide, the way the barbs were squeezed down only to spring right back up after his thumb passed. Caden groans at the sensation, hips shift like he’s holding back from thrusting, and Arcann presses a quick kiss to his hip before raising back up and taking him into his mouth.

He knows his face must be stained red at this point, and there’s no way he could focus on the task at hand AND watch Caden, so he keeps his eyes down. Caden’s reactions are clear enough even without looking.

It’s thick, more so than his own, and before long his jaw begins to ache as he continues to suck and bob his head, trying to recreate what he remembered from past encounters. The barbs feel even stranger on his tongue, and he’s not even going to _attempt_ to take him to the root.

The taste is different than what he’d expected, more bitter and less salty, but it’s absolutely worth it to feel Caden writhe beneath him.

He’s not sure how long he spends like that, working Caden over and listening to the breathless cursing, before his moans start to pitch higher and he claws at Arcann’s arm.

“ _Fuck_ , Arcann, I- I can’t-!”

He pulls back, sitting up and stroking him in a frantic pace until Caden cums with a silent scream. His knees squeeze Arcann’s sides, and with nothing more than a thin shirt protecting him, the metal digs painfully into his ribs.

It doesn’t matter.

Not when Caden’s coming down from his peak and looking absolutely _wrecked_.

He cleans off his hand and wipes his mouth hastily, crawling up to press kisses to Caden’s neck as the other man tries to catch his breath.

“...damn...” he croaks. His fingers are still shaking a bit, clumsy where he pets absentmindedly down Arcann’s sides.

The glow in his chest at having seemingly reduced Caden to jelly is quickly turning molten and sliding down to sit low in his gut.

Gods he’s so hard it _hurts_.

He’s just about to sit up and try to take care of it before Caden stops him. He must make some sort of noise because Caden’s hushing him softly as he undoes his belt and frees his cock, the faintest brush of his fingers makes Arcann shudder.

“I’ve gotcha,” he murmurs.

His hand disappears for a moment and Caden turns his head into a kiss, slow and sensual, blotting out everything except his lips and the flames licking up Arcann’s spine.

The world seems to shatter when slick fingers grip him tight and start to stroke carefully, coating him in…

Oh.

The noise that grinds out from between his lips sounds positively broken as he realizes the wetness is from Caden himself, and the man chuckles into his mouth.

He’s kneeling between Caden’s thighs, arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up, and before long his head drops down onto Caden’s shoulder. Sharp teeth graze his neck, the blunt leading edge of fangs bumping into his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Caden can’t bite him, not truly, not without a trip to the medical wing, but some foolish part of him wants it anyways. A scar of his own choosing.

Caden’s unoccupied hand slides down to cup is ass and squeeze, urging him forward until he’s rocking into the tight grip around his cock, and from there everything else seems to fade away. Just the graze of lips and teeth, the low, husky rumble of Caden’s voice, the strength in his broad hands as they touch and stroke, the warmth, the safety.

He doesn’t even realize it’s upon him until he cums, _hard_. Muffling a sharp cry into Caden’s shoulder as he jerks and shudders. He works Arcann through it, smoothing a hand down his back and spreading kisses over any skin he can reach.

It takes genuine effort not to collapse on top of Caden once the world stops spinning, but he finds himself being tugged down anyways. The other man seems to enjoy the weight pressing him into the bed, and despite the post-sex haze clouding his mind, Arcann makes a mental note of it.

“You should tell me what I did to deserve that so I can do it again,” he mumbles lazily beneath him.

Arcann chuckles.

“I was trying to distract you from your frustration. Did it work?”

The breathless bark of laughter he gets in return brings a smile to his face, and he nuzzles deeper into Caden’s neck, that last bit of anxiety finally settling down to let him enjoy this moment in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since my last addition to Mercenary, but I hope this makes up for it. Comments and kudos are really, really appreciated!


End file.
